Cin Tracyn
Girl, innocent,mandalorian , beloved, scary, mother. Cin Tracyn is all of these things and more. An 18 year old single mother her life has been filled with joy and untold tragedy . Through it all she has remained strong and fought to become the advisor and lieutenant to her clan's Alor.and still pushes herself beyond her limits to become the best she can be for her clan and growing family. Early life Cin's first real memories are of when at 3 she was abandoned on the streets of Nar Shadaa with no parents begging for food and credits. She was one day beaten by a group of thugs for her meager earnings and was rescued and subsequently adopted by the Cathar mandalorian Kabuno. She was trained in combat and had a fiery spirit, which combined with her Snow White hair from being Echani she was given the name Cin Tracyn or "white flame". Tairuten At five Cin began training in a martial art called Tairuten which granted the user amazing powers through their Spirit or Chiri energy. Separate from the Force it had incredible power but serious drawbacks. She was strong in it and turned out to be a prodigy mastering in 2 years what normally took a decade to learn.tricks she learned allowed her to use incredible acrobatics float on the air and shatter stone with her feet at seven years old. it did hurt to kick rocks with her feet though. Death of an Aliit and Innocence around the age of seven Cin was learning mastery of the second Chiri move of Tairuten the Chiri Kati or spirit punch which created a shockwave to strike the target from adistance wit devastating results. Her clan around the same time refused a dishonorable job from an Albino Hutt who then tricked and massacred her entire clan only Cin survived after bieng savagely brutalized and having unspeakable things done to her. She remained in a Coma for 8 years. This event would forever leave scars upon the girl's psyche. two years of mystery Cin upon awakening from her coma disappeared for two years nothing is known of what she did in this time. Requiem the next time Cin appeared she was recruited into the Order of Requiem by Darth Attarkka. upon arrival Cin turned out to speak Solely in Mando'a and appeared to be quite child like. Her language barrier caused her to not speak often and her gentle and sweet nature made her many freinds among them was anew father figure in Vorttot a mandalorian who sought to help her. as well as ahost of others. if any thing special could be said of Cin it was her ability to befriend nearly any one. her friends were not limited to other mandalorians either several sith among whom were Attarkka, Trucidatio captain of honor guard, Koraith, Banchev, Dak Thetawield , and aparticular sith named Paurs all befreinded the young girl. learning basic and finding strength soon after joining requiem Cin was part of a class for Force wielders there she displayed unusual tallents showing up the sith students in class and suceeding where they were failing. with the help of one Sith she awakened long buried memories of the night her clan was murdered and she was forced to face her fear. she became stronger and more confident. soon she poured over books and when not doing that trained in Tairuten to re learn everything Kabuno had taught her. she pushed herself constantly ever straining to achieve greater heights of mastery. finally she relearned all he had taught her and strove to achieve more mastery of the martial art. to be continued Category:Character